1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shopping systems and more particularly pertains to a new semi-automated shopping system for providing a user with an automated shopping system for a store that would permit cart totaling of item selections, quantities, and prices, and the subsequent transfer of the purchase information to a point of sale computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shopping systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,740 describes a mobile automated shopping system used within stores as the type of utilizing shopping carts having a product code scanning means and a product weight sensing means located thereon. Another type of shopping systems is U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,871 describing a product information system for shoppers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,512 describes a shopping cart mounted portable data collection device with tethered dataform reader. U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,354 describes a self service cart system that speeds up throughput at a check out counter and thus reduce space devoted to check out counters. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,136 describes an ornamental design for a compartmented shopping cart.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new semi-automated shopping system that would minimize product handling by cashiers and employees who bag the customers purchases.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new semi-automated shopping system that minimize delays at the checkout counters and also help build goodwill and loyalty between the customer and the retailer.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main cart assembly that has a frame portion. The frame portion provides both horizontal and vertical support for the main cart assembly. The frame portion has a bottom section. A plurality of wheels is operationally coupled to the bottom section. The plurality of wheels facilitates transport of the main cart assembly. The main cart assembly has a storage portion designed for receiving multiple items to be purchased. A scanner assembly is designed for recognizing universal product codes applied to a surface of an item to be purchased. The scanner assembly is operationally coupled to the main cart assembly. A processor assembly is operationally coupled to the scanner assembly. The processor assembly provides a plurality of data items associated with the universal product code.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.